


It's Dangerous to Drink Alone

by overshadows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overshadows/pseuds/overshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even more so when you drink with pretty girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dangerous to Drink Alone

Clint practically dragged Nat kicking and screaming to the party. She didn't want to come along but he said he couldn't stand to see his best friend being a slob for an entire weekend. "The liver needs time to rest," she loudly whined from underneath her blankets and patted her own belly. Unfortunately, the blankets weren't a proper shield and he pulls them off and tosses a change of clothes at her.

So now here they were and the thing is, Nat _hates_ Tony Stark. Hates his face and every single thing about him. What makes things worse is that they run into each other more often than she would like, but that's what happens when you share some of the same friends. Clint knows all this and purposely omitted a very crucial detail: the party is at Tony's parent's house.

When the cab pulls up to what she refers to as "obnoxiously huge" mansion, it clicks. She turns to Clint and signs, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Nat looks back outside, then back to him. "You're fucking paying," she signs and practically tucks and rolls out of the vehicle, leaving Clint to fork over the amount they had previously agreed to go halfsies on.

She stands on the gravel driveway waiting for Clint to catch up. Once he does, he finds her staring at the front door scowling so hard he thinks her face will break. "If I murder him tonight, it's on you."

The anger subsides when she sees the amount of alcohol flowing throughout the house. She takes a couple of shots from someone handing them out because _of course_ Tony would hire servers for a party for college students. "Prick," she mumbles under her breath.

 

She has long forgotten about Clint and hasn't seen him for hours. Not that she's looking for him, but she hopes he's at least still alive. Not because she cares for him but if he's dead, the cops will come asking her questions, thus ruining her night. She's told him as much before to which he simply signed, "Right back at you, dick."

"Maria!" She yells when she sees her across the room. "I don't know anyone here and drinking alone isn't much fun."

"Let's get some drinks, then!" Just like any other person her age, she really didn't need to be told twice when it came to free alcohol.

She is just what Nat needed to begin to really have fun. They got along well and had actually met through Clint just a couple months prior. Both women were somewhat similar, though Nat's personality was a bit more biting than Maria's. That's what Maria liked about her, though, that she was a "take no one's shit" kind of girl and always said what was on her mind. If you didn't like it, well, tough.

"I'm just wondering how you're single, Miss Maria Hill," Nat says from her seat in the corner of one of the mansion's living rooms. She's downed enough shots to loosen her up quite a bit but not enough to make her stumble when she walks.  
Maria is sitting on the floor next to Nat with her back against the wall. "Not good enough for anyone, I suppose," Maria replies, not taking her eyes off the red solo cup in her hands. She's had the same amount as Nat, but everyone reacts differently. She's at the point where she feels the warmth of the alcohol in her system and is a tad sensitive about certain topics.

"BULLSHIT!" Nat bellows through her cupped hands and laughs. "Trust fund baby over there," she points at Tony, who's currently cheering on all star footballer Thor to chug three Coronas at once, "his fuckin' eyes bulge out every time he sees you. It's that ass you've got," she bites her lip. Maria rolls her eyes and tells her to stop. "I'm not joking! I wouldn't joke about that."

Maria looks at her and asks, "Nat, are you... hitting on me?"

She smiles then takes a sip of her drink. "You catch on quick."

"I didn't know you were-"

"What? Gay?"

Maria nods.

"I'm not gay," she laughs. "I'm..." she makes a sour face and gestures without a care that she's holding a cup of whiskey that's being spilled over her hand. The whiskey comes from Tony's father's locked liquor cabinet where he kept the good stuff, but a measly lock wasn't going to keep her out. Not one to waste anything, she brings her hand up to her mouth and licks it clean. Maria blushes because wow that was surprisingly hot.

Nat looks at the state of them (both much too sober) and sighs then raises her arm, flagging down no one in particular. " _Garçon_ , we're gonna need shots. Lots of them."

 

Both of them end up so drunk that Maria can barely stay seated in the stool she's sitting in. Nat rummages through the refrigerator hoping to score something good. Maria giggles as she throws things aside, making a proper mess in Tony's fridge. "It's all, like, health shit," she scoffs as she tosses a tub of hummus back in, then slams the door shut. "Hey! Trust Fund!" She yells when she sees Tony come into the kitchen. Tony ignores her greeting, as he usually tries to do. The hate was clearly mutual.

"Hey, Maria. Having a good time? I hope you are." He places a hand on her shoulder, which does not go unnoticed by Nat.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Nat is looking for something to eat in your 'pretentious ass fridge.' Her words, not mine," she quickly adds and giggles.

"It really is pretentious as fuck," she smirks. "Ease up on the wheatgrass, it looks like the fuckin' Amazon in there."

Once again, he ignores her little verbal jab. "Listen," he tries to lower his voice but Nat misses nothing. "You up for better company tonight?" Tony says and Nat guffaws because how could she not?

"Actually, me and Maria are going to get some food 'cuz we're both _staaarving_. Right?" She says while pulling Maria to her feet.

"Yes! Do you think we could get pancakes?"

"Girl, I'll make you some damn pancakes myself if you want."

Before they get lost in the crowd, Nat turns and locks eyes with Tony, making an obscene gesture with her fingers and tongue.

 

Food is the furthest thing from Maria's mind as she's only focused on getting the key in the hole. This proves difficult because her hands are shaking from nerves and the liquor. It doesn't help that Nat is behind her, pressing kisses to the side of her neck. "Is your roommate here?" She asks and lightly bites the soft flesh. "If so, that's cool. I don't mind an audience."

"No," she sighs, pressing herself back against Nat for a second, "she's gone for the weekend."

When she finally unlocks it, Nat hurries inside, slamming Maria against the back of the door. It's painful enough to sting but not to stop her or push her away. Nat shoves her hand down Maria's pants and her eyebrows shoot straight up when she feels something missing. No undergarments. "Were you expecting to get fucked tonight?" She asks, voice thick with lust and a bit of amusement. Maria smirks and shrugs her shoulders.

She kisses her deeply and teases Maria, middle and ring finger touching her slowly, deliberately. It feels good but it's not enough, and Nat knows this. She wants Maria to moan and cry out and turn to putty before her. The band of Maria's jeans starts rubbing painfully against Nat's forearm so she pulls her towards the nearest bed which belongs to Maria's roommate. They tumble and Maria lands on top of her and accidentally jams her knee into Nat's thigh. She groans in pain and Maria bursts into laughter.

"Sorry," she says through her giggles.

"If I have a bruise tomorrow, I'm gonna kill you," she says and flips them over. Nat pulls Maria's shirt up and it gets caught around her neck. Maria can't stop laughing though the sound is muffled by her hair and shirt.

"This isn't really sexy," Maria laughs and tosses her shirt off to the side. She sweeps her hair off her face just in time to see Nat taking her own top off. She's wearing a black lace bra that seems to be doing its job very poorly. Not that Maria is complaining, of course. She takes a page out of Nat's book. "Were _you_ expecting to get fucked tonight?"

"I like to be prepared," she smirks.

She rips off Maria's belt and struggles to peel her jeans off her legs. "Why do you wear such tight pants?" She complains and as Maria is about to reply, shes cut off by Nat's mouth. Just a few minutes ago, she was all teasing and barely-there touches. Now, she's licking at her desperately. Maria arches her back and digs her heel into Nat's lower back. It makes Nat moan in pain, but the vibration feels amazing to Maria. She comes up, "You're kinda killing my back right now."

Maria clamps a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Sorry. Again."

After a couple of hiccups, it's smooth sailing. The pressure is nice and she's clearly into it, which Maria enjoys very much. Not many of her past partners were as big fans of oral as Nat obviously was.

"I wanna make you come," she says against her skin. It's all building up to a much awaited release when it gradually stops. Maria looks down to see that Nat has fallen asleep between her legs.

"Nat? She nudges her with her left foot. "Nat, are you seriously asleep?"

Her sound, even breathing is a dead giveaway that she isn't playing a trick on her. Maria quickly gets out from underneath her and when she does, she hurries into the bathroom to finish what Nat couldn't.

 

 

She awakes the next morning knowing she fucked up. She sees Maria on her phone, lying in the bed on the opposite side of the room. "Did I fall asleep while I was going down on you?"

"Yes," Maria laughs, not taking her eyes off her Facebook feed.

"Fuck!" She whispers. "I'm so sorry, Maria. I clearly overdid it last night."

"Don't even worry about it."

She throws the sheets off herself and climbs onto Maria's bed, straddling her hips. "I'll make it up to you. Right now." She leans down to give her a kiss.

Maria turns her head, dodging her lips. "You should probably do something about your breath first. Also," she grabs her jaw with one hand, turning her head to the side, "you should fix up Pepper's bed before she comes back."

She knew of Pepper well and how she would definitely flip out if she saw her bed in such a state. Nat panics, but Maria has a good time watching a half naked Natasha Romanov make a bed. It's really not a bad way to start a Sunday morning.


End file.
